Jacob my Sun
by TwilightLover1030
Summary: “Bella, did you really mean what you said, that you don’t love Cullen anymore?" "Really I never did" Cute Jacob and Bella


CHAPTER 1 – HEART AND SOUL

"Bella I am begging you, stay for Charlie or for me" Jacob said

"I'm sorry Alice I have to get out of the car" I said attempting to get out of the car

Pure happiness covered Jacobs face.

"Bella! You are going to leave Edward for this, this dog! How could you!?" Alice screamed

"Alice would you rather me be happy or be with your brother?"

"You can be happy with my brother"

"No I can't!" she yelled

"Why not?"I screamed back

"Because I don't love him!!!!"

She settled back in her seat and unlocked the door

"Get out" she whispered

I quickly exited the car and ran over to Jake. He wrapped his arms around my waist and placed his head in the crook of my neck. Alice sped away toward the Cullen home.

"Bella, did you really mean what you said, that you don't love Cullen anymore?"

"Truthfully I never really did. I knew when he left that he really didn't love me either. Then realizing the fact made me depressed and then I began to hang out with the person I really loved, Jacob I love you. I always have."

"Bella I love you too, with all of my heart and soul."

His lips captured mine in a heated embrace. I smiled at him, and leaned up, pressing my lips to his again My hands tangled in his short hair as his lips moved against mine eagerly. His hands were stroking the line of skin between the hem of my top, and my pants. I shivered, and pulled back, resting my forehead against his chest.

"I just couldn't live my life without love anymore; I needed you, because I knew what we had was real."

"I need you too Bella more than you can ever know."Jacob said in realization and happiness.

Quickly Jacob grabbed my hand and headed for the truck.

"Jake where are we going?"

"Down to La Push."

"Okay."

We hopped in the car and sped away to the reservation. We drove down the familiar driveway and stopped in front of Jacobs home. He was over to my door in an instant. When he opened the door he picked me up and hugged me close.

We walked into the house and I saw that it was empty except for Jacobs things.

I gave Jake a questioning look and he replied.

"Charlie was going to talk to you about this soon but we thought that Billy would move in with Charlie and you would move down here or be in college or something. So we cleared out his things and now if you want there is room for you to move in."

"Are you kidding me I would love to move in with you. But we might want to test drive it first."

By the time we were ready to go to sleep it was one o'clock in the morning. He laid in his bed and was ready for bed.

"So I guess I will take the couch" I said

"Get over here" he said as he grabbed my waist and pulled me down beside him. I stared into his eyes and leaned in for a kiss. Just as our lips were about to touch Jacob heard something.

"Jacob what's wrong?" I asked concerned

"He's here"

"No, he was killed by the Volturi… wasn't he?"

"I don't think so"

With him only in plaid pajama pants and me in a tank top and shorts we went outside to see were he was. We saw his new black car charging toward Jacob and Me.

"Bella move!" I moved out of the way on to the grass and watched Edwards car crash into Jacobs legs/torso area.

"JAKE!!!" I screamed in pure terror. Moderate damage was done but I could see blood coming out of his leg through his pants.

I got up and ran to him to see if he was okay.

"Bella I'm okay but I need to you go in…"

"BLACK!" A velvet voice that used to make me melt screamed

"Bella please go inside"

"No I'm not leaving"

"Bella" His agonized face pleaded

"He won't hurt you if I'm here"

Edward emerged from his car wearing the same clothes as he wore on my birthday/leaving day. Really.

"I don't care about me, I care about you."

I gave him one last kiss before I left. His lips crashed into mine and held so much passion. His hand came to wrap around my neck and under the jaw.

"Please be careful" I said and kiss his wrist

"I promise."

I left swiftly but I felt a gust of wind behind me and an icy hand grab my shoulder and breath into my hair. Edward.

"Miss me?" He pressed his cold lips to my throat and I could feel that he was about to bite me.

"Hey Cullen" Jake called not far behind us. Edward unwillingly turned around dragging his fingers along my shoulder leaving scratches. Edward faced Jacob and received a hard blow to the face. I heard a crack only to see it was Edwards face that had cracked.

"Bella leave now!" Jacob cried I turned to see Jacob shaking, then his clothes shredded into pieces along with his skin as he phased into his werewolf state. He growled a deep wild growl and attempted to claw Edward. Edward jumped out of the way quickly and went to the other side and hit Jake in the leg causing him to whimper. Jake got a hold of Edwards arm and bit making it bleed venom. His wound healed soon after. Then Jake bit his neck and Edward clawed his shoulder blood dripped down. Edward once again received a claw attempt from Jacob only this time his claws tore through his marble torso leaving deep wounds. Edward stumbled backwards and fled to his car. Jacob returned back to his human form redressed and then slowly and painfully was making his way to me collapsed.

"Jake!" I screamed.


End file.
